Amy Rose Forgets Her Homework
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: And when you forget your homework, you show that you're not paying attention in class. And when you don't pay attention in class, it means your GPAs dropped, and that means you're never gonna have a great career in dating hedgehogs.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose Forgets Her Homework  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"All right, what are you gonna do?" Rouge The Bat asked Amy Rose as both of them were at Amy's apartment in the Empire City, with it being night time.

Amy giggled as she moved her hands about. "Let me just look at my list of things I've planned out..."

Amy then pulled out a list out of her white panties, with Rouge's eyes getting wide as Amy glanced at her.

"What? You don't stuff things in your butt?" Amy asked as she pointed at Rouge.

Rouge shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Good point."

Smiling, Amy glanced down at her list as she cleared her voice, reading aloud. "Ahem, number 1. Flush my homework down the toilet. 2. Get a deluxe family meal at the T.G.I Friday's in Central City. 3. Fart on the mayor's head and get arrested. 4. Alter E-123 Omega and have him bust me out of jail. 5. Prank call everyone living in the Speed Highway. 6. Intentionally make a scene at the Casino Park. 7. Run away from a wild angry stampede of bulls. And finally, number 8. Write homework on a piece of paper, and hand it in!"

The two female anthropomorphic mammals looked at each other as Amy then dashed into the kitchen, grabbing her homework and heading straight to the bathroom, flushing it down the toilet as Rouge watched in shock, her eyes widened.

"There we go!" Amy exclaimed as she dusted her hands together, smiling as she crossed number 1 off her list. "Well, this went off to a great, easy start!"

Rouge simply shook her head as Amy then grabbed her tablet nearby and began getting directions for Central City, going on with her elaborate plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose was at the T.G.I. Friday's in Central City, having a deluxe family meal as she was eating it all up with relative ease, the other customers, mostly human beings, watching in dismay as Amy was pigging herself out. Dr. Eggman, who was snooping as usual with his robotic lackeys Orbot and Cubot, were watching from the window outside as Eggman licked his lips together.

"Look at all that delicious food... and the pink pincushion is hogging it all for herself!" Eggman remarked as he placed his face on the window, moaning as he was scaring the couples that were dining right at the window. "To think, she gets to have all that food..."

"Well, she does have quite the appetite. Plus, at least it's not going to waste." Orbot stated as he held his hands together.

Cubot nodded in agreement as he flailed his arms around. "Yeah! Just think of all those poor starving kids out on the wild who won't ever get to have such delicious meals..."

"It's out _in_ the wild, you dumb bot!" Eggman barked as he punched Cubot on the head, turning back to the window as his mouth began watering. "Look at all those eggs she's having... that should have been reserved for me!"

Amy burped loudly as she giggled, placing her right hand over her mouth. "Oh my, excuse me! This food was simply too great for me to not gobble it all up!"

"Here's your bill, ma'am." A male, blue colored Buzzbomber waiter stated as he popped out the bill from his cannon area.

Amy grabbed the bill, then burped in shock as her eyes widened. "What!? _One hundred dollars!?_" She angrily shook her head as she glared at the Buzzbomber waiter. "This can't possibly be correct!"

The Buzzbomber waiter glanced at the bill, nodding his head in agreement. "Oh dear, it appears you are correct. Thank you for pointing that out." He took the bill back and pulled out a new bill, this time from his robotic wing. "This is your bill."

Amy smiled as she happily accepted the new bill, glancing it over as she then had a horrified look on her face, screaming loudly in shock as she then burped loudly, causing the entire restaurant to collapse, with it also crushing Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot in the process. 


End file.
